odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Griselda
: "We share the same blood. I share my sister's pain." '' : ''-Griselda talking to Gwendolyn in form of blue bird as Gwendolyn falls after battling Leventhan Griselda is the Valkyrie princess of Ragnanival and the second born daughter of Demon Lord Odin, she is also the older sister of Princess Gwendolyn. Story Battle for the Cauldron Princess Griselda was the commander of the Valkyrie army until she was ordered by her father, Demon Lord Odin, to lead the troops against the Fairy army of Ringford and claim the Crystallization Cauldron. However, due to the negligence of the army's general Brigan, she was killed by the enemy. Griselda is found by her sister Gwendolyn who attempts to comfort her in her dying moments. Griselda tells her not to worry, explaining that dying in battle would make their father praise and honor her deeds and that she would enter Heaven in peace. Griselda then passes on her weapon, the Psypher Spear, to Gwendolyn and tells her to not give up and claim victory for the honor of Ragnanival. Despite Griselda's confidence in their father's feelings, King Odin shows very little concern over his daughter's death, much to Gwendolyn's dismay. The Blue Bird Throughout the story, soon after Griselda's death, Gwendolyn is constantly visited by a small blue phantom-like bird who will try to explain to Gwendolyn that her intentions are not so noble, but Gwendolyn tries to explain otherwise. The blue bird also tries to convince Gwendolyn that she may truly love the Shadow Knight Oswald much to Gwendolyn's annoyance. At rare moments it may give useful advice to Gwendolyn in times of need. In frustration Gwendolyn tries to get rid of the bird but she is unable to as the bird is a mere phantom, also claiming that it is Gwendolyn's "true self." Near the end of the game, it is revealed that the bird is in fact Griselda who has been guiding Gwendolyn throughout her journey. Armageddon During the Armageddon the barriers of the Netherworld are broken and the spirits of the dead, led by King Gallon, invaded Erion with their first victim being the kingdom of Ragnanival. With all of his army now killed, the now unarmed Odin tries to stave off the undead soldiers but they soon overpower him. At the last minute they cease their attack as the phantom of Griselda enters Odin's throne room, Odin stares at his deceased daughter as she approaches and kneels down in front of her as he holds her hand and speaks of the sorrow he feels at not having showed her enough love and compassion during her life, hoping that she will forgive him for his foolishness. She rests her head on his chest as a sign of forgiveness just before a Halja appears and quickly takes Odin's life. Battle with Levanthan Griselda appears as a spirit to Gwendolyn at the abandoned castle telling her to "knock down the crown." Despite her confusion, Gwendolyn flees the castle when it begins to be overrun by dead spirits. During the battle with the Dragon Levanthan, Gwendolyn remembers Griselda's words, noticing a crown embedded in the dragon's right horn, and continues to strike it until it is knocked off, thus ending the dragon's life. As Gwendolyn's wings begin to deteriorate, she thanks her sister for her help, passing out before being saved by Oswald. Quotes *"This spear has slain many enemies, making a mountain of corpses." *"I am but a phantom, I represent your innermost thoughts." *" ' I am pathetic! I have never been loved since the day I was born!' " * "How can you willingly chose to walk the path to your own death?" *"If she dies, that will make you the King's only surviving daughter. You will no longer have to compete for his love." *"He yearns for your love, the same way you yearn for your father's." * "Knock down the crown; Do not forget your role, from the epic poems." * "We share blood. I share my sister's pain." *"I'm so proud of you, I can leave with confidence." *"Gwendolyn is being lenient, as usual. If I had found him, I would have taken his life right then and there." Category:Royalty Category:Characters